icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1994 Calder Cup Playoffs
The 1994 Calder Cup Playoffs of the American Hockey League began on April 13, 1994.1994 AHL playoff results The Internet Hockey Database. Retrieved on May 4, 2008. The twelve teams that qualified, four from each division, played best-of-7 series for division semifinals and division finals. The highest remaining seed received a bye for the third round while the other two remaining teams played a best-of-3 series series, with the winner advancing to play the bye-team in a best-of-7 series for the Calder Cup. The Calder Cup Final ended on May 29, 1994 with the Portland Pirates defeating the Moncton Hawks four games to two to win the first Calder Cup in team history.Mighty Ducks align with AHL Pirates, CBC Sports, May 23, 2005. Retrieved on May 4, 2008. Portland's Olaf Kolzig won the Jack A. Butterfield Trophy as AHL playoff MVP.Jack A. Butterfield Trophy ahlhalloffame.com. Retrieved on May 6, 2008. Portland's Mike Boback tied an AHL playoff record for points in a single playoff game by scoring 7 points (3 goals, 4 assists) in game 5 of the Northern division semifinal against the Albany River Rats.Calder Cup record book: Players caldercup.com. Retrieved on May 6, 2008. Playoff seeds After the 1993-94 AHL regular season, 12 teams qualified for the playoffs. The top four teams from each division qualified for the playoffs. The St. John's Maple Leafs finished the regular season with the best overall record.1993-94 AHL standings The Internet Hockey Database. Retrieved on May 4, 2008. Atlantic Division #St. John's Maple Leafs - 102 points #Saint John Flames - 84 points #Moncton Hawks - 81 points #Cape Breton Oilers - 77 points Northern Division #Adirondack Red Wings - 98 points #Portland Pirates - 96 points #Albany River Rats - 84 points #Springfield Indians - 71 points Southern Division #Hershey Bears - 87 points #Hamilton Canucks - 79 points #Cornwall Aces - 77 points #Rochester Americans - 77 points Bracket In each round the team that earned more points during the regular season receives home ice advantage, meaning they receive the "extra" game on home-ice if the series reaches the maximum number of games. For the Semifinal round, the team that earned the most points during the regular season out of the three remaining teams receives a bye directly to the Calder Cup Final. There is no set series format due to arena scheduling conflicts and travel considerations.Frequently asked questions theahl.com. Retrieved on May 12, 2008. Division Semifinals :Note 1: Home team is listed first. :Note 2: The number of overtime periods played (where applicable) is not specified Atlantic Division (A1) St. John's Maple Leafs vs. (A4) Cape Breton Oilers (A2) Saint John Flames vs. (A3) Moncton Hawks Northern Division (N1) Adirondack Red Wings vs. (N4) Springfield Indians The deciding game was the last for the sixty year old Springfield Indians franchise, which moved to Worcester, Massachusetts, in the offseason to become the Worcester IceCats. (N2) Portland Pirates vs. (N3) Albany River Rats Southern Division (S1) Hershey Bears vs. (S4) Rochester Americans (S2) Hamilton Canucks vs. (S3) Cornwall Aces Division Finals Atlantic Division (A1) St. John's Maple Leafs vs. (A3) Moncton Hawks Northern Division (N1) Adirondack Red Wings vs. (N2) Portland Pirates Southern Division (S1) Hershey Bears vs. (S3) Cornwall Aces Semifinal Bye *'(N2) Portland Pirates' receive a bye to the Calder Cup Final by virtue of having earned the highest point total in the regular season out of the three remaining teams. (A3) Moncton Hawks vs. (S3) Cornwall Aces Calder Cup Final (N2) Portland Pirates vs. (A3) Moncton Hawks See also *1993–94 AHL season *List of AHL seasons References Category:1994 in hockey Category:Calder Cup playoffs